Cigarette Lighter
by Lien 91
Summary: Sepercik kebaikan bisa memulai munculnya cinta yang rumit. Ia mengambil Pemantik perak itu darinya lalu berkata;'Kita berkencan.' Ironis, benda mati itu bisa mengendalikan hidup seseorang. /EXO YAOI Fanfiction/. [ Hunsoo / Sesoo ] Oh Sehun - Do Kyungsoo [3 Chapter]
1. Ch1 Trade

_[ January 02, 2017, 5:15:29 PM ]_

 **Cigarette Lighter**

 _HunSoo_

Sehun - Kyungsoo

Slight; ChanBaek [Chanyeol - Baekhyun]

 **Lien**

 **.**

* * *

 **.().**

 **.**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **"YANG TIDAK SUKA/TIDAK BISA MENIKMATI FF CRACK COUPLE, JANGAN MEMAKSA UNTUK MEMBACA, NANTI SAKIT HATI MALAH DEMO KE SAYA :D"**

 **.**

 **.**

Ch1. **TRADE**

 ** _Di dalam waktu yang disebut masa lalu;_**

 _Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang dengan tubuh mungil memiliki mata bulat polos, tertawa mendengar lelucon yang diceritakan kekasihnya. Sembari berpegangan tangan, keduanya berjalan pulang dari sekolah. Sesekali si pemuda melepaskan genggamannya lalu berpura-pura berlari, kemudian si gadis pirang mengejarnya dan keduanya tertawa._

 _"_ _Tunggu sebentar, Alice." Ujar si pemuda pada gadis pirang bernama Alice._

 _Pemuda berkulit pucat berlari ke sebuah toko yang baru saja dilewatinya, lantas berdiri di depan etalase kaca sembari memandang sebuah benda perak di dalam sana._

 _"_ _Kau menyukai pemantik?" Tanya Alice selagi ikut memandangi pemantik perak memiliki ukiran salib berhias berlian putih._

 _"_ _Pamanku mengoleksi pemantik, dan yang satu ini berasal dari 1932." Ujarnya antusias._

 _"_ _Kau bahkan mengetahui tahunnya?" Alice tampak takjup menatap si pemuda._

 _Tawa mengalun melihat reaksi gadis polosnya. "Kau lihat lisensi yang tertulis di bawah pemantik itu?" Tunjuk si pemuda._

 _"_ _Ah." Seru Alice mengerti. Kemudian keduanya kembali tertawa._

 _"_ _Aku bisa membelikannya untukmu." Ujar Alice._

 _"_ _Jangan konyol, harga pemantik itu sebanding dengan harga sebuah gedung bertingkat." Tukas si pemuda sembari menarik tangan Alice dan membawanya pergi dari toko._

 _"_ _Ayahku bisa membelikannya untukku lalu aku bisa memberikannya untukm—"_

 _Alice terdiam ketika si pemuda mencium bibirnya._

 _"_ _Jangan macam-macam, mengerti?" Tegur si pemuda dengan ekspresi serius._

 _Alice terkekeh, lalu menarik tangan si pemuda untuk berlari bersamanya._

 _Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, melewati koridor, menuruni tangga, dan melewati lapangan luas. "Di mana Alice?" Tanyanya pada seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek._

 _"_ _Dia sudah di ruang kesehat—."_

 _Tak peduli untuk mendengarkan jawaban lengkap teman Alice, ia segera berlari menuju ruang kesehatan, keringat membasahi tubuh dan rambutnya, ia bahkan tak peduli pada lututnya yang terasa nyeri ketika menaiki tangga._

 _Alice berbaring di sana dengan mata terpejam, ia mendekat lalu meraih tangan si gadis mungil. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya begitu melihat Alice membuka mata._

 _Alice mengangguk, "Aku hanya sedang pusing, sebentar lagi Ibu akan menjemputku dan membawaku ke rumah sakit." Senyum tipis terukir di bibir pucat gadis pirang, "Kau mengikuti lomba lari, huh?" Candanya._

 _"_ _Diam kau gadis nakal." Balasnya. Meski mengumpat, tetapi ia menunduk dan memeluk Alice. "Kau membuatku takut." Ujarnya._

 **.**

 **..()..**

 **.**

 _Ia tertegun. Berdiri bak patung hias. Satu jam lalu ia bergegas ke rumah Alice setelah sebelumnya berjanji untuk menjenguknya setelah Alice kembali dari rumah sakit. Begitu pintu gerbang rumah dibuka, Alice berlari padanya dan memeluknya erat. Kemudian berbisik;_

 _"_ _Aku hamil."_

 _Ia terkejut hingga tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Bahkan berpikir bahwa ia salah dengar. Namun Alice yang kembali membisikkan kalimat yang sama, ia merasa seperti didorong dari tebing dan jatuh dengan kepala mengenai batu._

 _"_ _A-Alice," Ia melepaskan pelukan gadis mungil itu, sembari memegang lengan kurus Alice ia bertanya, "Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanyanya seakan ia berharap mendengar kalimat berbeda kali ini._

 _"_ _Aku mengandung anakmu. Kau dengar? Aku hamil!" Ujar Alice antusias dengan wajah berseri-seri._

 _Matanya melotot, seolah ia tak henti merasa terkejut. "Kau— kau yakin?"_

 _Alice mengangguk cepat, senyum cerah mencerminkan kebahagiaannya._

 _"_ _Tapi, Alice, kita masih… enam belas tahun." Ujarnya terbata dengan tangan sedikit gemetar._

 _"_ _Lalu?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan mata bulatnya yang polos menunjukkan kebingungannya._

 _"_ _Bukankah terlalu dini untuk kita merawat anak?" Ia tersenyum, senyum kaku yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan._

 _Alice terdiam. Senyumnya menghilang. Matanya menatap tajam._

 _"_ _Alice, kita masih remaja, kita—"_

 _"_ _Kau ingin membunuhnya?" Sergah Alice, "Kau, Ibu, Ayah, mengapa kalian mengatakan hal yang sama?!" Tuntut Alice kini frustrasi. "Aku tidak akan membuangnya."_

 _"_ _Alice," Ia berusaha menenangkan, meraih tangan Alice namun ditepisnya._

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan membunuhnya."_

 _"_ _Alice, dengarkan,"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan menyakitinya!" Teriak Alice histeris._

 _"_ _Aku tidak menginginkannya, Alice!" Alice terdiam, air mata jatuh begitu saja di pipi meronanya, menatap tak percaya pada pemuda yang dicintainya. "Aku tidak menginginkannya." Ucap pemuda itu menegaskan. "Aku tidak bisa." Gumamnya kemudian. Dan tanpa menatap Alice, ia berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Alice yang memanggil-manggil namanya._

 **.**

 **..()..**

 **.**

 _Sebagaimana seorang remaja yang memiliki sifat pengecut, ia melarikan diri. Ia pindah sekolah dan bahkan tinggal di tempat terpencil. Ayah dan kakaknya menyampaikan permohonan orang tua Alice agar ia mau menemuinya. Tapi, keras kepala, pengecut, penakut. Ia takut pada keinginan Alice. Meski mencintai gadis itu, ia tetap tidak berani menghadapi kenyataan. Ia tidak berani terikat. Ia tidak berani menjadi pria yang menanggung hidup Alice, terlebih jika di sana juga ada seorang anak. Ia masih mempunyai mimpi dan keinginan._

 _Lalu lima bulan kemudian; kakak laki-lakinya menjemputnya, dengan membawa kabar bahwa Alice telah meninggal, dengan urat nadi yang sengaja dipotong. Ia berlari ke gereja tempat upacara pemakaman Alice, namun langsung disambut oleh pukulan Ayah Alice, ia merasakan hantaman kayu di kepalanya, dan tendangan kaki di sekujur tubuhnya, hingga ia bisa mencium bau anyir dari darahnya sendiri. Di antara matanya yang tertutup darah yang mengalir dari kepala, ia melihat gadis mungil itu terbaring di dalam tempat peristirahatannya, terbalut gaun putih yang indah, menutup mata dalam wajah damainya. Air mata mengalir dalam diam ketika ia menyadari perut yang tertutup tangan Alice yang bersedekap, telah besar membuncit. Saat itu ia tahu, penyesalan tak akan bisa membayar kesalahannya._

 _Ketika ia terbaring di rumah sakit seperti mayat hidup, Ibu Alice mendatanginya, lalu memberikan sebuah pemantik perak yang dikatakan digenggam Alice ketika menjemput tidur panjangnya, pemantik yang juga dikatakan ingin Alice hadiahkan padanya ketika ia menjadi seorang Ayah nantinya. Wanita paruh baya itu juga mengatakan bahwa Alice menunggu dirinya, gadis itu percaya bahwa ia akan kembali, namun gadis itu sendiri mengalami tekanan dan setres tak berujung ketika dalam usianya yang masih belia memikul beban psikisnya seorang diri, terlebih ketika gadis itu mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang ditunggunya selalu menolak untuk menemuinya, hingga akhirnya gadis itu memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya._

 _Ia menangis meraung, memeluk pemantik perak seakan sedang memeluk Alice._

 **.**

* * *

 **.().**

 **.**

 _Sebuah hubungan akan terikat semakin erat jika kau bertengkar dengan pasanganmu,_ itu lah yang selalu dikatakan Baekhyun. Tapi itu tidak berlaku di dalam hubungan 9 tahun yang _pernah_ dijalani Kyungsoo. _Ya_ , pernah, karena sekarang itu sudah menjadi masa lalu. Ia dan kekasih yang ia kencani terakhir kali, memiliki banyak kesamaan; kesamaan hobi, kesamaan sifat, kesamaan sikap. Akan tetapi, kesamaan-kesamaan itu membuat mereka memiliki banyak alasan untuk bertengkar setiap hari, menciptakan jarak yang semakin menjauhkan mereka, hingga akhirnya ia ditinggalkan. _Sembilah tahun yang sia-sia_.

Karenanya ketika Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa setelah dia sering bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, mereka semakin mengenal masing-masing dan menjadi semakin dekat. Kyungsoo hanya bertanya-tanya akan bertahan berapa lama kah hal itu akan berlangsung? Ia hanya berharap, bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Dan ia juga berharap sekali, sekalipun Baekhyun bahkan ingin bertengkar setiap jam dengan kekasihnya untuk mengeratkan hubungan, dia akan mulai berhenti menyeret dirinya ke dalam pertengkaran mereka,

"Lepaskan tanganku dan berhentilah berlari."

"Tidak, kita harus cepat, kelas Chanyeol akan segera selesai."

Kyungsoo menghela napas selagi menyamakan langkah dengan langkah cepat Baekhyun. "Kenapa aku harus ikut bersamamu setiap kali kau ingin berbaikan dengan Chanyeol?"

"Dengan begitu dia tidak akan melampiaskan emosinya saat melihatku, dia tidak akan berani memarahiku di depanmu." Baekhyun menjawab disela ia mengejar napasnya yang terengah.

Dramatis. Baekhyun menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng setiap kali mereka bertengkar, dengan alasan bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan marah jika ada dirinya di antara mereka berdua, yang tidak lain penyebabnya karena Kyungsoo bersahabat dekat dengan Chanyeol—sejak Kyungsoo menabrak pria tinggi itu ketika berlari di gerbang universitas hari pertama perkuliahan dimulai. Dengan kata lain Chanyeol adalah teman pertama Kyungoo di universitas dan begitu pula sebaliknya dengan Chanyeol. Yang menjadi titik lemah yang dimanfaatkan oleh Baekhyun adalah, Chanyeol yang tidak pernah menunjukkan emosi marahnya di depan Kyungsoo, sehingga Baekhyun menjadikannya sebagai kesempatan agar Chanyeol mau mendengarkan penjelasannya. Dan selalu begitulah mereka berdamai.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya senang? Kalian selalu bertengkar, jadi seharusnya hubungan kalian semakin kuat." Celetuk Kyungsoo sarkastis.

Kening Baekhyun bertaut, "Siapa yang mengatakan itu?"

"Kau. Itu teori milikmu. Kau mengatakan padaku ribuan kali. Apa sekarang kau lupa pada teori yang kau buat sendiri?" Jawab Kyungsoo datar. Baekhyun terdiam. "Jadi, apa teorimu tidak berlaku lagi?" Suaranya terdengar jenaka saat ia menyindir Baekhyun.

Langkah kakinya berhenti, genggaman tangan pada Kyungsoo, terlepas. Baekhyun tertunduk, membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedikit bersalah. "Tidak, justru karena semakin dekat kami sering bertengkar."

" _Hmmm?_ jadi itu sebaliknya? Hubungan yang semakin dekat menimbulkan banyak pertengkaran?" Ia bersikap acuh meskipun mengetahui perasaan Baekhyun menjadi sedikit suram.

"Aku tidak akan berpisah dengannya." Ucap Baekhyun penuh keyakinan. "Ayo!" Kemudian ia kembali berjalan dengan langkah cepat.

Senyum tipis tampak di wajah Kyungsoo. Sepertinya, Baekhyun tidak akan melewati jalan yang sama seperti yang pernah ia lewati.

 **.**

 **.().**

 **.**

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat tegang memperhatikan Chanyeol yang duduk di hadapannya sembari memijat pelipis dengan ekspresi lelah. Kafetaria Universitas menjadi semakin ramai seiring beralihnya pagi menjadi siang hari, sehingga ketegangan di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak tampak di mata orang lain. Kyungsoo menenggak minuman kaleng untuk melepaskan dahaga setelah hampir satu jam ia berputar-putar mencari Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun, tapi yang menarik perhatian Kyungsoo, adalah pria yang ikut bersama Chanyeol, yang sekarang sedang duduk di hadapannya, sembari membalas tatapan Kyungsoo dengan menatap langsung pada matanya, seakan mereka sedang berada dalam kontes beradu pandang siapa yang pertama mengalihkan mata maka dia akan kalah. Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihatnya, ia juga tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol bersama pria itu.

Sementara ia melihat pria itu dengan rasa penasaran, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bahkan pria itu menatap dirinya dengan perasaan yang sama. Itu mengganggunya.

"Akan ku antar kau pulang, kita bicara di rumahmu." Chanyeol memecah keheningan, terkesan frustrasi, lalu terdengar suara decit kursi selama Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya kemudian meninggalkan kafetaria, hanya Baekhyun yang berlari mengikutinya tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Kyungsoo yang masih tak melepaskan tatapannya dari pria di hadapannya.

Di tengah riuk kafetaria, mereka hanya terdiam mengunci padangan satu sama lain. Namun akhirnya satu di antara mereka menyerah, pria di seberang meja menegakkan punggung, bersandar pada kursi, lalu mengeluarkan bungkus rokok beserta pemantik dari celananya. Retina mata Kyungsoo mengikuti setiap gerakannya, seakan sudah diatur otomatis.

"Kau tidak tahu bahwa di sini dilarang merokok?" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada datar sembari menggerakkan dagunya menunjuk pada tanda larangan merokok di samping _kanter_.

Pria itu mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari bungkusan, dengan acuh lalu membakar ujungnya menggunakan pemantik perak berbentuk segi empat, terdapat ukiran salib emas di pemantik itu, dengan sebuah berlian putih di bagian tengah ukiran palang salib, yang di bawahnya terdapat tulisan _Tribal Cross,_ unik, seakan benda itu jimat pelindung. Setelah menghisap batang rokok itu sekali, dia berkata di antara asap panjang yang keluar dari sela bibirnya. "Mau berkencan denganku?"

Kening Kyungsoo bertaut, ia terpaku. Sejenak mencerna kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya. Omong kosong apa yang pria itu katakan? Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sembari memperhatikan pria itu lekat.

"Kau mengigau?"

"Kau memiliki _astigmatis_?" Balas pria itu.

Kyungsoo kembali terpaku sesaat, sebelum kemudian tawa kosong mengalun dari suara lembutnya mendengar sarkasme yang hampir saja menyulut emosi sehingga sekilas ia ingin melempar kaleng minumannya ke wajah pria itu.

"Namaku Sehun." Ucap pria itu dengan intonasi yang lebih rileks. "Dan aku tahu kau Kyungsoo." Ujar Sehun lagi saat Kyungsoo baru saja membuka bibirnya untuk menyebutkan namanya. Namun justru itu membuat alis Kyungsoo bertaut, bertanya-tanya dari mana—"Kekasih Chanyeol menyebutkan namamu saat tadi dia memintamu duduk di sampingnya." Lanjutnya. Kedua tangan menggenggam pemantik perak, ibu jari mengusap-usap ukiran salib emas dengan lembut.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar. "Apa sebaiknya kita berkomunikasi melalui pikiran kita saja?" Sindirnya, Sehun hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Jadi, mau berkencan denganku?" Sehun kembali bertanya, tetapi ekspresinya terlihat malas seakan dia tak mencerminkan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Apa hobimu adalah mengajak kencan siapapun yang baru kau ajak bicara?" Kyungsoo melipat tangannya di atas perut.

Abu rokok jatuh berserakan di atas meja, angin semarai membuatnya berserakan sehingga terlihat samar dengan warna putih meja. Sehun menghisap rokok yang sudah sisa separuh, sebelum menjawab, "Tidak pada _siapapun_ , hanya pada gadis manis."

 _Konyol._ Kyungsoo kembali tertawa sumbang. "Sayang sekali, aku bukan seseorang yang memiliki payudara dan vagina." Ia pun membalas, tak henti menyindirnya. Dan merasa cukup, Kyungsoo berdiri hendak pergi namun Sehun menghentikannya.

"Tapi kau punya yang lain." Ujarnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap Sehun dengan bertanya.

Pria itu memasukkan puntung rokok ke dalam kaleng minuman Kyungsoo di meja. "Tidak butuh vagina jika itu antara pria dengan pria, bukan?" Ujarnya. "Dan payudara? Tidak semua pria menyukai payudara berisi."

Kyungsoo terdiam, dibekukan oleh kata-kata Sehun. Sesaat, kemudian ia menghela napas, kali ini rasa jengkel terlihat pada raut wajahnya. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa aku sedang berbicara dengan aktor film dewasa?"

Pria itu menggumam kecil, mengekspresikan bahwa dia sedang berpikir. "Baru kali ini aku mendengar seseorang menanyakan hal itu padaku." Sehun mengusap rahangnya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari, terlihat berpikir semakin dalam.

Tapi Kyungsoo lelah menunggu. "Hei," Panggilnya, dan Sehun mendongak, "Apa pemantik itu berharga?" Tatapan matanya menunjuk pada pemantik yang dipegang tangan kanan Sehun, yang sesungguhnya sejak awal sudah menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Selain karena benda itu sepertinya benda antik, cara Sehun memegang dan memperlakukan benda mati itu lah yang paling menarik perhatian.

Dia menatap benda di tangannya. "Jika kau bertanya apa pemantik ini berharga dalam arti uang, maka matamu sangat jeli." Ia kembali menoleh pada Kyungsoo, "Tapi selain itu, benda ini berharga sama dengan nyawaku."

Kyungsoo tertegun. Menelan ludahnya dengan diam. Mata Sehun menatap begitu intens saat mengatakan kalimat yang bermakna dalam, ada sesuatu di balik itu. Ia mengalihkan mata, memandang para mahasiswa yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka sembari bersenda gurau, sebelum kemudian ia kembali menatap Sehun yang juga masih menatap dirinya.

Kyungsoo mendekat, hanya dua langkah ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Sehun yang duduk di kursi, kemudian Kyungsoo menyelipkan jemarinya di antara genggaman tangan kanan Sehun, mengelus telapak tangannya dengan gerakan sensual, membuat pria berkulit pucat bingung, lalu perlahan ia mengambil pemantik milik pria itu. Sebelum Sehun menyadarinya, Kyungsoo sudah mengangkat benda perak itu sejajar dengan wajahnya, memperlihatkan benda yang sudah beralih tangan pada Sehun, yang sekarang justru terlihat pucat.

"Kita berkencan." Ucap Kyungsoo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.().**

 **.**

Batu berlian putih, berkilau terpantul sinar matahari dari jendela kaca. Jemarinya memutar benda itu ke kanan, lalu ke kiri, membuka penutupnya, menekan roda kecil hingga berputar setengah putaran, lalu muncul api, kemudian ia menutupnya kembali. Kyungsoo menatap lekat pemantik perak itu, tak bisa menghilangkan wajah sang pemilik. Saat ia mengambil pemantik itu, wajah Sehun tiba-tiba berubah pucat tanpa sanggup berkata-kata, seakan ia telah benar-benar merenggut nyawanya. Itu membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya, mengapa benda seperti pemantik bisa menyebabkan perubahan besar pada pria itu? Benarkah benda perak itu adalah nyawa _nya_? Tapi mana mungkin ada yang seperti itu.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa melepaskan kejadian itu sampai membuatnya tak bisa tidur hingga pagi. Ia bahkan tak peduli mendengar makian Chanyeol ketika lewat dini hari ia menghubunginya hanya untuk menanyakan tentang Sehun, namun Chanyeol yang kesal hanya mengatakan bahwa Sehun adalah teman masa kecilnya sebelum dia pindah ke Amerika, dan sekarang Sehun kembali, berada di Universitas yang sama. Kyungsoo tak sempat memberitahu apa pun pada Chanyeol karena setelah memberikan nomor ponsel Sehun, pria itu langsung menutup telepon.

Lonceng di pintu kafe berbunyi, Kyungsoo menoleh, dan mendapati pria yang ditunggunya telah berjalan ke arahnya. Untuk kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar memperhatikan perawakan Sehun, karena saat pertemuan pertama kali, ia terlalu sibuk meladeni setiap ucapan Sehun yang selalu memancing emosinya. Hanya ada satu kata untuk menggambarkan Sehun, _impresif,_ dalam hal wajah dan fisik dia sangat sempurna, wajah tampan dan tubuh tinggi proporsional. Pria itu memakai topi hitam, kaos V-neck putih dengan jaket dan celana hitam, penampilannya sederhana namun tetap menarik perhatian. Begitu mendekat, mata Sehun langsung tertuju pada pemantik di tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang menyadarinya, berkata, "Aku tidak memanggilmu untuk mengembalikan ini."

Sehun tersenyum tipis selagi mengambil tempat duduk di depan Kyungsoo. "Tidak masalah, aku senang kekasihku menghubungiku pagi-pagi buta."

Dan jawaban Sehun membuat Kyungsoo tertegun, ia sudah memperkirakan bahwa ia akan kembali melihat ekspresi emosional Sehun yang ia lihat sehari lalu ketika pria itu melihat pemantik miliknya. Tetapi tidak, Sehun justru hanya melihat pemantik itu sekilas dengan wajah santai, dia bahkan berkelakar, seakan pemantik itu tak berarti apa-apa baginya, seakan apa yang dilihat Kyungsoo sebelumnya hanyalah ilusi. Dan itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo penasaran.

Ia berdeham pelan, menyatukan pikiran yang sepertinya akan terseret jauh, lalu menyodorkan _soft drink_ yang sudah dipesannya untuk Sehun. Dia menggumamkan kata terimakasih selagi menerima minuman dari Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Aku banyak memiliki waktu luang untuk menemanimu karena aku hanya memiliki kelas sore untuk hari ini." Sehun menyesap minumannya sembari menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Sebentar lagi aku memiliki kelas, aku hanya memiliki waktu luang saat sore." Jawab Kyungsoo datar, beradu pandang dengan tatapan Sehun yang selalu memberi kesan nakal di mata Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya hari ini bukan hari yang bagus untuk berkencan."

"Aku tidak memanggilmu untuk berkencan!" Terlalu cepat memberi tanggapan, membuat Sehun justru terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang kini tanpak _kikuk_ setelah menyadari sikapnya, Kyungsoo belum terbiasa dengan status sebagai kekasih Sehun yang bahkan baru ditemuinya dua kali, semuanya serba tiba-tiba dan mendadak.

"Aku akan ikut menghadiri kelasmu, dan saat sore kau ikut bersamaku menghadiri kelasku." Ujar Sehun.

"Untuk?"

Kedua alis Sehun terangkat tak mengerti untuk pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku bertanya untuk apa kau ikut ke kelasku dan aku ikut ke kelasmu? Aku tidak suka membuang-buang waktu karena aku memiliki banyak laporan yang harus diselesaikan." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Sehun menopang dagu ke dalam telapak tangannya dengan siku bertumpu pada meja sembari menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan iba. "Kau benar-benar tidak romantis." Ujarnya.

Kening Kyungsoo bertaut, karena ia seolah tiba-tiba diberi jawaban tentang kemungkinan alasan mengapa hubungan sembilan tahun yang pernah dijalaninya, berakhir berantakan. Mungkinkah karena dirinya bukan tipe yang romantis?

"Apa kau pernah memiliki kekasih?" Pertanyaan Sehun mengembalikan fokusnya, kening Kyungsoo semakin bertaut, tak mengerti tujuan pertanyaan itu.

"Sepertinya sudah." Timpal Sehun sebelum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. "Apa kau sering menghabiskan waktumu dengan cuma-cuma bersama kekasihmu?" Bibir Kyungsoo terbuka, namun tak ada kalimat yang keluar, karena ia tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, lebih tepatnya ia tak mengingatnya. Namun—

"Sepertinya tidak." Lagi-lagi Sehun menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, membuat Kyungsoo kesulitan untuk mengikuti arah pembicaraan Sehun.

"Hei, apa kau pernah berciuman di kafe?"

"Ap—"

Kalimat yang ingin diucapkan Kyungsoo dihapus begitu saja oleh bibir Sehun yang dalam hitungan detik membuka bibir Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya sebelum menghisap dalam bibir bawah Kyungsoo. Meja kecil yang memisahkan mereka sedikit berdecit ketika Sehun semakin mendorong bibirnya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Berdiam sesaat, sebelum melepaskan tautan bibir.

"Sepertinya belum pernah." Ucap Sehun, seringai lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat sangat puas, melihat Kyungsoo menatap lekat pada dirinya dengan mata bulat yang melebar dan kening yang begitu kusut.

 **.**

 **.().**

 **.**

" _Bangsat._ " Gumam Kyungsoo selagi berjalan di koridor.

Pria di belakang yang mengikuti langkahnya hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman kecil.

Tak pelak Kyungsoo merasa kesal, entah mengapa ia merasa Sehun telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya meskipun kenyataannya tidak. Ia merasa dipermainkan dengan sikap impulsif Sehun walaupun dia tak terlihat sedang bermain-main dengan dirinya. Begitu memasuki kelas, Kyungsoo tak menyadari semua mata tengah tertuju padanya dan pada Sehun yang berjalan di belakangnya, ia lagi-lagi sibuk di dalam pikirannya sendiri dan baru tersadar ketika Baekhyun memukul punggungnya dari belakang.

"Kau ingin berjalan sampai di mana?" Tegur Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan mata kosong, lalu menoleh pada Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya, kemudian ia menatap di sekitar dan ternganga ketika ia menyadari dirinya berdiri di pintu belakang kelas. Apa ia sudah berputar-putar?

" _Ah_ , itu karena dia." Kyungsoo memijit pelipisnya sembari menunjuk Sehun dengan dagunya, kemudian berjalan ke arah kursi deretan paling depan sebelum mengambil tempat duduk.

Sehun mengikutinya dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Baekhyun justru terlihat bingung, ia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berdiri di samping mejanya, memandang Kyungsoo yang tertunduk tak henti memijit ke dua pelipisnya.

"Baiklah, ada apa dengan Sehun dan kenapa dia mengikutimu?"

Sehun mengangkat ke dua alisnya sebagai respon kecil.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Baekhyun.

"Tentu, Chanyeol mengenalkanku pada Sehun ketika kami tidak sengaja bertemu di rumah Chanyeol beberapa hari lalu." Jawab Baekhyun, ia masih tak mengerti.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menceritakannya pada Baekhyun." Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan nakalnya, namun Kyungsoo mengabaikan pandangan itu.

"Dia menciumku di kafe dan semua orang melihatnya. Itu adalah tempat favoritku, dan sekarang aku tidak bisa kembali ke sana. Aku yakin dia sedang mempermainkanku." Dengan suara diliputi emosi, Kyungsoo berkata seakan Sehun tidak bersamanya.

"Me-mencium?" Baekhyun terkejut namun ia mengontrol suaranya dengan berbisik.

"Kami berkencan." Terang Sehun lugas.

Baekhyun terpaku sesaat, "Oh. _Ok._ " Dengan ekspresi masih terkejut, Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk di samping kiri Kyungsoo yang masih kosong. Kemudian ia berbisik, "Sebenarnya, tanpa kalian berciuman pun kalian sudah menarik banyak perhatian."

Tersadar, Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang, lalu ke sisi yang lain dan yang lainnya, kemudian ia menghela napas—semua orang memperhatikannya, ia mulai tidak nyaman karena ia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, dan membawa Sehun ke kelasnya adalah tindakan yang tidak tepat, pria itu benar-benar seperti magnet.

Setelah satu persatu kelasnya usai, Kyungsoo berharap Sehun akan pergi meninggalkannya, tetapi lagi-lagi tidak, Sehun tak melepaskannya sedikitpun, dan sekarang, Sehun _menyeretnya_ ke kelasnya. Dan kemudian, lagi, semua orang menatap pada mereka dengan heran, dan Kyungsoo menyumpahi Chanyeol karena pria jangkung itu tak menghadiri kelas, ia sudah berharap menemukan perlindungan dari tatapan orang-orang ketika di sana juga akan ada Chanyeol, mengingat bahwa Sehun dan Chanyeol berada di fakultas dan kelas yang sama. Terkutuklah Chanyeol!

Kyungsoo menghirup udara panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi Kyungsoo, namun satu hal yang ia mengerti, menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun, meskipun hanya duduk diam mendengarkan kuliah profesor, tapi Kyungsoo bisa sedikit lebih mengenal Sehun, seperti ia yang sekarang mengetahui bahwa Sehun adalah seseorang yang serius dalam kuliahnya, ia juga mengetahui kebiasaan Sehun yang akan menggumam setiap kali dia mengerti apa yang dikatakan orang lain, serta Sehun yang akan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya dengan pelan ketika sedang berpikir, dan dia yang akan menyilang kaki selagi melipat dada di perut ketika sedang meragukan sebuah keterangan. Kebiasaan yang juga biasa dilakukan orang lain namun dengan bersama Sehun, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Sehun juga melakukannya. Meskipun ia masih tak mengerti mengapa Sehun meminta dirinya berkencan dengannya saat pertama kali bertemu, tetapi perasaan menyenangkan telah mengenal Sehun lebih dekat, membuat Kyungsoo menantikan esok ketika Sehun berjanji akan menjemputnya untuk kencan pertama mereka.

 **.().**

* * *

 **NEXT 2**

* * *

 **.**


	2. Ch2 Sweetness & Fear

_[ January 02, 2017, 5:15:29 PM ]_

 **Cigarette Lighter**

 _HunSoo_

Sehun - Kyungsoo

Slight; ChanBaek [Chanyeol - Baekhyun]

 **Lien**

 **.**

* * *

 **..()..**

 **.**

Ch2. **SWEETNESS & FEAR**

Ia tak pernah mengira bahwa menunggu bisa membuatnya merasa bahagia, sembari memikirkan seseorang yang telah dengan begitu cepat menguasai hatinya, membuat dedaunan musim gugur terlihat seperti ratusan mawar menggantung di langit. Masih terlalu cepat lima belas menit untuk waktu kedatangan Sehun, tapi Kyungsoo sudah menunggu di teras rumah. Dan hanya menunggu lima menit, sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan rumahnya. Saat si pengemudi membuka pintu mobil, Kyungsoo tersenyum, sepertinya Sehun juga mempercepat waktu pertemuan mereka.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu pagar lalu menghampiri Sehun, ia memperhatikan pria di hadapannya dari ujung rambut hingga kaki, rambut yang masih basah terlihat berantakan, kaos putih, celana hitam, sepatu hitam, namun ada sesuatu yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedikit tidak tenang. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Kyungsoo melewati Sehun, lalu membuka pintu kemudi mobil, lantas memasukkan setengah badan ke dalam. Sehun yang kini bingung, memperhatikan dengan kening bertaut.

"Kau tidak akan menemukan perempuan di dalam sana, percuma mencurigaiku." Ujarnya dengan intonasi jenaka.

"Jika itu terjadi, aku akan menghajarmu hingga wajahmu tidak bisa dikenali." Ancam Kyungsoo yang diucapkan dengan serius namun menuai tawa dari Sehun.

Kyungsoo melihat kursi belakang, namun tak menemukan yang dicarinya, kemudian ia membuka _box_ mobil di sebelah kanan, dan ia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, topi hitam ia ambil dari sana, lalu mendekati Sehun yang tampak semakin bingung.

Kyungsoo berjinjit untuk menggapai kepala Sehun, dan Sehun yang menyadarinya segera menundukkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo, sembari memakaikan topi itu pada Sehun, Kyungsoo berkata; "Aku tidak suka menjadi perhatian orang lain, kau harus ingat."

Sehun menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil. "Rambutku masih basah karena aku terburu-buru, kau tahu? Lagi pula kita bukan selebritis."

Kyungsoo berdecak; "Abaikan rambut basahmu. Dan Juga, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, kau pasti sangat sadar bahwa kau menarik perhatian orang-orang,"

Sehun meraih kerah jaket putih Kyungsoo dan membenarkan posisinya. "Tidak sebanyak ketika bersamamu."

Kyungsoo mengingat kejadian di kelas Sehun tempo hari. "Ya ya, karena mereka bertanya-tanya mengapa pria tampan itu bersama dengan pria pendek itu." Balas Kyungsoo, nada suara dibuat-buat terkesan kesal.

"Mereka juga bertanya-tanya siapa pria manis itu." Ujar Sehun lalu menyematkan ciuman kecil di bibir Kyungsoo. "Ayo masuk." Ajaknya kemudian.

" _Ugh._ Jangan terus menciumku dengan tiba-tiba, apalagi saat kita di depan rumahku. Dan juga, jangan memperlakukan aku seperti seorang perempuan." Gerutu Kyungsoo sembari memutar langkah ke arah sisi kanan mobil, Sehun hanya tertawa renyah mendengarkan. Saat Sehun masuk dan duduk di sisi kemudi, Kyungsoo mengikutinya dengan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau membawa pemantik ku?" Tanya Sehun selagi menyalakan mobil dan menjalankannya.

Ketika ia tidak menunjukkan pemantik itu, Sehun menanyakannya. Entah mengapa itu membuat Kyungsoo merasakan perasaan yang sama ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Sehun.

" _Hm,_ di dalam saku celanaku." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku boleh melihatnya?" Tanya Sehun, namun suaranya terdengar ragu, dia pun tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan, seakan menghindar untuk bertatapan dengan Kyungsoo, seolah dia takut membuat Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu jika menatap matanya ketika meminta hal itu.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan pemantik perak milik Sehun dari saku celananya, kemudian Sehun melihat pada pemantik itu hanya sepersekian detik. Namun terlambat, itu terlalu jelas untuk tidak disadari Kyungsoo, pemantik itu bukan hanya sekedar pemantik terlepas dari harga dalam nominal uang. Kemudian dalam pikirannya Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tidak membawa pemantik itu?

Untuk beberapa saat suasana menjadi canggung namun Sehun tiba-tiba memulai ceritanya tentang masa kecilnya bersama Chanyeol, berlanjut pada saat pertama kali dia tiba di Amerika saat usia 9 tahun, lalu tentang dia yang kesulitan menyelesaikan laporan di beberapa mata kuliahnya. Kyungsoo melakukan hal sama, menceritakan masa kecilnya, tentang keluarganya, tentang teman-temannya, namun tak ada yang melangkah lebih jauh dari garis itu, tak ada yang membuka sesuatu yang lebih mendalam tentang hidup mereka masing-masing, hingga mereka sampai pada tujuan.

Tujuan pertama adalah pameran lukis yang sangat disukai Sehun. Bersisian mereka melihat lukisan yang terpajang di sepanjang dinding. Selama itu Sehun menceritakan tentang seniman lukis yang diseganinya dan Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan saksama, ia sampai merasa bahwa sepertinya ia juga mulai menyukai seni lukis. Kemudian menonton film menjadi tujuan mereka selanjutnya, Kyungsoo sangat menyukai film dan kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang bercerita tentang film dan aktor yang disukainya. Sore hari pergi ke sebuah festival musim gugur, bermain berbagai macam permainan dan menikmati segala jenis makanan yang belum pernah dicicipi. Dan saat malam hari, Kyungsoo dan Sehun menonton sebuah penampilan band indi di pusat kota.

Waktu hampir lewat tengah malam, Kyungsoo berdiri di baris belakang menunggu Sehun yang sedang membeli minuman. Kepala bergerak-gerak selagi bergumam mengikuti lagu yang dinyanyikan, tangan bertepuk pelan bersama irama, namun tiba-tiba seseorang membentur bahu Kyungsoo dari belakang, kaki tak seimbang lalu ia jatuh tersungkur. Kyungsoo meringis merasakan lututnya yang terasa sakit, dan saat berdiri ia tak menemukan seorang pun yang seharusnya merasa bersalah padanya, semua orang di dekatnya tengah terfokus pada pertunjukan, dan detik itu Sehun sudah berada di samping Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi wajah khawatir yang dalam sekejab menjadi raut wajah menunjukkan kemarahan.

Dua kaleng minuman di tangan, dijatuhkan dengan sengaja, lalu Sehun berlari ke arah kerumunan. Awalnya Kyungsoo tertegun bingung, namun ketika melihat Sehun sedang mengejar seseorang di depan yang juga sedang menerobos kerumunan, akhirnya ia menyadari apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Kyungsoo segera mengejarnya sembari memanggil namanya, namun suara bising sepertinya menenggelamkan teriakannya. Hingga Kyungsoo melihat Sehun mencengkram kerah baju seorang pria di depan sana, seketika ia menjadi panik saat Sehun menjadi pusat perhatian, dengan susah payah melewati kerumunan, Kyungsoo tiba di posisi Sehun tepat sebelum pria itu melayangkan pukulan pada pria yang lain.

Kyungsoo memegangi tangan Sehun sembari menarik tubuhnya. "Sehun, hentikan, ku mohon." Pinta Kyungsoo dengan suara frustrasi, namun Sehun tak bergerak dari posisinya sembari menatap tajam seakan dia ingin membunuh pria yang kini terlihat takut menatap dirinya.

"Sehun!"

Dan seruan Kyungsoo menyadarkan Sehun, ia melihat Kyungsoo yang memandang dirinya dengan khawatir, lalu amarahnya menghilang begitu menatap mata bulat itu. Kemudian sekali lagi ia menatap pria yang telah membentur bahu Kyungsoo hingga terjatuh dengan mata memperingati, sebelum ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya keluar dari kerumunan yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

Ke duanya berdiri dengan diam di samping mobil yang terparkir, tanpa sanggup melihat pada satu sama lain, suasana canggung kembali menghampiri mereka. Namun keadaan yang berlarut membuat Kyungsoo tidak nyaman, hingga ia memutuskan untuk melepas suasana canggung di antara mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

" _Hm._ " Gumam Sehun singkat, yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo ragu untuk bicara lebih lanjut.

"Lututmu terluka?" Dan pertanyaan Sehun membuat Kyungsoo terkejut hingga ia tertegun sebelum bisa menjawab;

"Tidak."

Ke duanya kembali terdiam. Sejenak,

"Aku tinggal sendiri, dan keluargaku tinggal di Amerika." Ujar Sehun. Kyungsoo menoleh, bingung, tapi kebingungannya segera terjawab; "Ingin menginap di rumahku?"

Ruangan braroma maskulin memberi stimulus yang merangsang penciuman, lalu mengirimkan desiran panas pada kulit, berirama dengan setiap usapan lembut jari-jari Sehun di permukaan tubuhnya. Diperlakukan dengan sangat hati-hati menimbulkan perasaan gelisah dan takut, Kyungsoo ingin Sehun lebih kasar, mencengkramnya dengan kuat, dengan begitu ia tak perlu merasa takut bahwa pegangan Sehun akan terlepas, karena setiap desahan napasnya kini menyadarkannya, bahwa ia tak akan bisa lagi merasa hidup jika tanpa Sehun. Bentuk rengekan dan permohonan ia ungkapkan dalam ciuman menuntut, melumat bibir Sehun, menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat, hingga ia merasakan dentuman detak jantungnya—detak jantung Sehun yang menegaskan bahwa dia merasakan hal yang sama. Sehun mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, membaringkannya di atas ranjang, menempelkan _milik_ mereka yang mengeras, fakta dari hasrat yang dahaga, kemudian senyum lembut terlukis di wajah sehun, mata sendu seolah berkata bahwa dia berharap pagi tak pernah datang.

 **.**

 **..()..**

 **.**

Ia bermimpi. Mimpi dari kenangan yang sudah lama menghilang, tentang pria yang sudah meninggalkannya demi wanita lain, bahkan setelah hubungan mereka berjalan 9 tahun, saat itu ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya bisa menangis meratapi rasa sakit. Pria itu telah meninggalkan lubang besar di hatinya, membuatnya terpuruk hingga ia tak bisa mengingat lagi bagaimana rasanya menjadi seseorang yang _hidup._ Kini ia berdiri di hadapan pria itu, tersenyum, dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, selama lubang besar di hatinya perlahan terisi oleh perasaan hangat untuk seseorang yang lain. Sebelum membuka mata, ia berharap bahwa itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi.

"Selamat pagi." Suara lembut menyapa telinga, Kyungsoo menoleh, menemukan Sehun duduk di sofa dengan komputer laptop di pahanya. Dia tampak segar, mengenakan kaos putih dan celana dril abu-abu, rambut masih terlihat basah, namun dia sangat berbeda dengan kacamata yang dipakainya.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, tubuhnya yang terasa tidak nyaman, menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengintip ke dalam selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya, masih telanjang, karena itu ia merasa tidak nyaman, dan dari pada itu ia merasa bahwa tulang pinggangnya telah patah, punggungnya terasa nyeri.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat." Ujar Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo bertanya, mengehntikan gerakan Sehun yang hendak meletakkan laptop ke atas meja.

Melihat Sehun yang menatap dengan bingung, Kyungsoo menjelaskan; "Maksudku, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di laptopmu."

Kedua alis Sehun terangkat, sebelum ia mengerti; " _Ah,_ aku sedang mengerjakan laporan laboratorium, aku sudah menceritakannya padamu kemarin."

" _Oh,_ " Kyungsoo bergumam kecil. Ia bangun dari posisinya dan seketika ringisan sakit terlepas dari bibirnya, membuat Sehun segera berlari ke arahnya dan membantunya bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku jika ini pertama kalinya bagimu, jadi kita tidak harus terburu-buru." Ujar Sehun selagi menyelipkan bantal di belakang punggung Kyungsoo. Ada raut bersalah di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi selimut hingga batas pinggang, "Ini bukan pertama kalinya." Tanggapnya. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajah menatap Sehun yang berdiri di samping rangjang, yang menatap ke arahnya dengan ekspresi datar. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagiku." Kyungsoo kembali berkata, nada menegaskan jelas terdengar.

Sehun menunduk, merendahkan tubuhnya, kedua telapak tangan bertumpu di atas kasur dengan Kyungsoo terperangkap di antara ke dua lengannya, lalu ciuman lembut yang bertahan beberapa detik ia sematkan di bibir Kyungsoo. "Siang ini teman-teman kelompok di laboratorium komputer akan pergi ke pantai untuk menyegarkan pikiran dari padatnya tugas akhir-akhir ini, termasuk aku dan Chanyeol, kau ingin ikut? Kurasa Chanyeol juga pasti membawa Baekhyun bersamanya." Ucap Sehun, di luar dugaan Kyungsoo.

Apa Sehun menghindari topik yang baru saja Kyungsoo bawa? Apakah Sehun tidak peduli?

 _Ah._ Kyungsoo segera membuang pikiran itu jauh.

" _Hm._ " Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai respon.

 **.**

 **..()..**

 **.**

Pergi ke pantai di musim gugur benar-benar ide buruk, Kyungsoo meringkuk di bangku panjang di pinggir pantai dengan selimut dan jaket tebal bersama Baekhyun, payung lebar memiliki tiang tinggi yang menaungi mereka, menimbulkan bunyi tertiup angin. Tak ada orang lain selain mereka di sana, namun cuaca dingin sepertinya tidak berpengaruh bagi teman-teman Chanyeol dan Sehun, mereka bermain di pantai, berlarian dan berenang, para perempuan bahkan menggunakan bikini, seperti sekelompok orang yang benar-benar ingin melepaskan setres dari agenda padat kuliah mereka.

Samar terdengar seseorang menyebutkan nama Sehun, Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya kemudian menoleh ke arah suara, tiga orang perempuan yang berkumpul di bibir pantai tak jauh dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, saling membisikan sesuatu. Di saat bersamaan, Sehun dan Chanyeol bersama dengan dua pria lainnya, berjalan ke arah pantai dengan masing-masing membawa alat selancar, mereka bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan _Boxer_. Ke tiga perempuan itu pun tertawa bercekikikan.

"Bukankah itu sedikit ekstrim?" Bisik perempuan berambut pendek menggunakan bikini warna merah.

"Kurasa kekasihnya sengaja melakukannya untuk memamerkannya pada kita." Perempuan berambut panjang dengan bikini hitam menanggapi tajam.

"Hanya perempuan posesif yang akan melakukan itu, apalagi pada pria tampan seperti Sehun." Ujar perempuan berambut ikal pendek menggunakan bikini biru.

Ekspresi Kyungsoo berubah masam mendengar percakapan ke tiga perempuan itu, "Seenaknya saja mengatakan orang lain posesif." Gerutunya tanpa sadar, dengan suara menggumam.

"Aku juga ingin bertanya, kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau adalah pria yang sangat posesif." Kyungsoo menoleh mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya, ia menatap tajam dengan isyarat menuntut.

"Apa kau tidak sadar pada apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Baekhyun menunjukkan eskpresi tak percaya, "Lihatlah Sehun baik-baik."

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Sehun yang kini berdiri tepat di bibir pantai sembari memegangi alat selancar sementara matanya memandang ombak, detik itu Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan eskpresi terkejutnya, matanya membulat lebar menyaksikan bagaimana dada dan punggung Sehun dipenuhi tanda ciuman yang berwana merah pekat, otaknya langsung berputar mundur pada peristiwa semalam untuk mengingat kembali bagaimana ia telah membuat tanda-tanda itu di tubuh Sehun, lalu Kyungsoo menggeram sembari menutup wajahnya yang kini memerah menggunakan ke dua telapak tangannya.

"Apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Tidak, bukan apa yang ku lakukan, tapi apa yang dia lakukan bertelanjang dada dengan penampilan seperti itu?" Ratap Kyungsoo, masih membekap wajahnya.

"Bukankah bagus, Sehun terlihat begitu percaya diri, dia seperti ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa dia sudah menjadi milik seseorang." Ujar Baekhyun. "Haruskah aku mengatakan pada para gadis di sana siapa yang memberikan tanda ciuman itu?" Goda Baekhyun, yang membuat Kyungsoo seketika mengangkat wajahnya yang semakin memerah saat memberi tatapan tajam yang memperingatkan, namun Baekhyun meresponnya dengan tawa keras. "Ah, kenapa aku tidak pernah berpikir ingin melakukannya pada Chanyeol." Gumam Baekhyun kemudian.

Sembari menggeram Kyungsoo berdiri dari bangku, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan berjalan ke arah mobil Sehun yang di parkir tak jauh dari pantai. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kunci mobil Sehun dari saku jaketnya, kemudian setelah mobil terbuka, ia masuk ke dalam lalu duduk menghempaskan tubuhnya, sembari menggeram ia menutup wajahnya lagi dengan ke dua tangannya, rasanya ia bisa mati karena malu. Sekarang ia berpikir apa yang mungkin dipikirkan Sehun mengenai tanda ciuman itu, dan itu membuatnya takut. Akan tetapi jika mengingat kembali, ia memang melakukannya dengan perasaan tak ingin melepaskan Sehun, yang berarti ia telah menunjukkan sebuah obsesi dengan melakukan itu. Apa Sehun akan berpikir bahwa dirinya terlalu berlebihan?

Tiba-tiba pintu mobil terbuka dan Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Sehun berdiri di sana dengan tubuh membungkuk sembari memandang khawatir pada Kyungsoo yang duduk di dalam mobil, "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa tubuhmu masih terasa sakit? Kau ingin kita pulang?"

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar pertanyaan bertubi dari Sehun. "Ti-tidak." Jawabnya gugup ketika ia melihat lebih dekat tanda ciuman di tubuh Sehun. Ia tak percaya ia benar-benar melakukan itu. Kyungsoo frustrasi dalam hati.

Kening Sehun bertaut, menatap Kyungsoo lekat seakan ia mencari apa yang salah. "Tunggu di sini, aku akan mengganti bajuku sebentar." Ujarnya kemudian.

Kyungsoo ingin menahannya tetapi Sehun sudah menutup pintu mobil dan berlari menjauh. Kemudian ia menunggu dengan gelisah, ia khawatir, pada hubungan yang dimulai dengan sesuatu yang tidak begitu jelas tetapi Kyungsoo sudah mendeklarasikan sesuatu tanpa persetujuan Sehun. Kyungsoo kembali terlonjak kaget saat pintu kemudi mobil terbuka, Sehun sudah mengenakan kaos hitam dengan jaket tebal berwarna cokelat. Saat duduk, Sehun membuka minuman _green tea_ kaleng yang dibawanya lalu memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

Ia mengambil minuman kaleng yang masih hangat dari tangan Sehun lalu meminumnya sebelum berkata, "Kau seharusnya tidak meninggalkan teman-temanmu." Tukasnya.

"Aku kedinginan, kau lihat?" Jawab Sehun memperlihatkan bibirnya yang berubah warna ungu.

Kyungsoo menatapnya kemudian tertawa kecil. Sementara Sehun mengambil kaleng minuman dari tangan Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya di dekat dasbor, kemudian menarik tubuh Kyungsoo lalu mendudukkannya di atas pangkuannya, kursi kemudi yang sempit membuat tubuh mereka berhimpitan dengan dada yang saling menempel.

"Begini lebih baik." Ujar Sehun sembari memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang terkejut hanya bisa terpaku tak percaya. "Kau benar-benar pria yang _impulsif_."

"Terimakasih." Ujar Sehun.

"TIdak ku terima karena itu bukan pujian." Balas Kyungsoo.

Keduanya terdiam saling menatap, namun sesaat kemudian tertawa. Kyungsoo melingkarkan ke dua lengannya di leher Sehun, lalu menumpu dagunya di bahu Sehun. Kehangatan dari tubuh mereka membuat Kyungsoo terbawa dalam tidur saat masih berada di pangkuan Sehun. Kemudian saat membuka mata, dengan posisi berbaring di samping kursi kemudi, Kyungsoo melihat bahwa mereka sudah berada di depan rumahnya. Sehun berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo bahwa ia ingin membawa Kyungsoo pulang bersamanya, tetapi ia tidak ingin membuat orang tua Kyungsoo khawatir.

 **.**

* * *

 **..()..**

 **.**

Hari selalu menjadi menyenangkan selama bersama Sehun, hingga tak terasa waktu telah berjalan 6 bulan sejak mereka bersama. Tak ada yang bertanya alasan mengapa mereka bersama, tak ada di antara mereka berdua yang mempertanyakan dasar hubungan mereka, semuanya mengalir seperti air tenang. Meski begitu, hanya ada satu hal yang mengganjal dalam pikiran Kyungsoo, yaitu Sehun yang selalu menanyakan apakah Kyungsoo membawa pemantik itu atau tidak setiap kali mereka bertemu, dan semakin hari semakin membuat Kyungsoo gelisah karena Sehun akan menanyakannya berulang kali dan hanya akan berhenti jika Kyungsoo sudah memperlihatkan pemantik itu padanya.

Ada saat di mana Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa ia sebaiknya mengembalikan pemantik itu, tetapi jauh di dalam dirinya, entah mengapa hatinya selalu berkata bahwa ia akan kehilangan Sehun begitu melepaskan pemantik itu. Karenanya Kyungsoo memutuskan bahwa mereka perlu bicara, memulainya dari awal dan menghapus setiap keraguan, sehingga bisa menegaskan dengan benar-benar tentang hubungan dan perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa kau merasa tidak puas akan sesuatu?" Itulah jawaban yang diberikan Sehun ketika Kyungsoo menyampaikan keinginannya.

Gerimis mulai membasahi jalan kering di luar sana, kafe semakin sepi mengingat semua orang bergegas kembali ke rumah masing-masing sebelum hujan mengguyur. Kyungsoo memainkan jarinya pada sisi cangkir teh yang masih hangat, "Ini bukan tentang aku tidak puas akan sesuatu, hanya saja—"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Sergah Sehun dengan nada menuduh. "Kau merasa khawatir dan gelisah karena kau tidak percaya padaku."

Kyungsoo tertegun, terkejut mengapa Sehun tiba-tiba menjadi emosinal.

Sehun mendesah seakan berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri. "Kita jangan bicarakan ini lagi." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum, meski Kyungsoo tak lepas menyadari senyum kosong itu. "Kau membawa pemantiknya?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Kyungsoo merasa dihantam kenyataan menyakitkan, tidak sadarkah Sehun bahwa itu lah yang menjadi permasalahan baginya? Dia yang seakan tak bisa hidup tanpa melihat pemantik perak itu satu hari pun, dia yang terlihat sangat bergantung pada pemantik itu, dan dia, yang seolah hanya peduli pada pemantik itu.

Kyungsoo berusaha keras menenangkan perasaannya, lalu memasang ekspresi datar sebagai pertahanan. "Aku kehilangan pemantikmu." Jawabnya.

Mata Sehun tiba-tiba membulat lebar, kemudian berdiri dengan cepat hingga kursi yang didudukinya terjatuh, beberapa pengunjung kafe melihat arah kegaduhan itu.

"Katakan kau tidak menghilangkannya." Dengan mata tajam ia berkata, suara penuh nada mengancam.

Namun tatapan datar Kyungsoo tak goyah. "Aku menghilangkannya." Tegasnya, bersamaan dengan suara meja yang digebrak keras oleh Sehun, Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak karena terkejut, namun ia mengangkat wajah dan membalas tajam tatapan mata gelap Sehun.

"Kau menghilangkannya?!" Bentak Sehun, napas memburu karena amarah. "Aku mempercayakan pemantik itu padamu dan kau menghilangkannya? Kau pikir bagaimana aku harus memaafkanmu, Kyungsoo?!" Maki Sehun frustrasi.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah seakan menelan peluru yang sebentar lagi akan bersarang di dadanya, rasa sakit di hati membuatnya sulit untuk bicara, Sehun yang berada di hadapannya bukanlah Sehun yang ia kenal, dia adalah sisi lain dari Sehun yang tidak pernah ia lihat, yang lepas kontrol dan tidak terkendali, karena dia begitu terikat pada pemantik itu. Dan karenanya kini Kyungsoo bisa melihat gambaran jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya selama ini, Sehun tak berbohong bahwa pemantik itu berharga sama dengan nyawanya, dan kepastian yang bisa Kyungsoo lihat sekarang, ada kisah tentang pemantik itu, yang tidak akan pernah bisa membuat Sehun terlepas, yang akan selalu menjadi dinding pembatas di antara mereka. Kyungsoo dengan yakin berani berkata jika pemantik itu adalah simbol perjalanan hidup Sehun, yang akan selalu mengikatnya pada masa lalu.

Kyungsoo tertunduk pasrah, bagaimana pun ia tak akan bisa menang dari sesuatu yang mengikat Sehun begitu erat, karena itu, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, kali ini, jika hubungan itu harus berakhir, maka ia harus mengakhirinya tanpa penyesalan, tidak seperti saat ia ditinggalkan pria masa lalunya.

"Tidak perlu." Ujar Kyungsoo sembari berdiri. "Kau tidak harus memaafkanku untuk apapun." Kemudian ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan mengeluarkan pemantik perak dari sana, lalu meletakkannya tepat di hadapan Sehun. "Setidaknya, sekarang aku tahu bahwa selama ini kau tetap bersamaku karena aku memegang benda itu." Kening Sehun bertaut bingung. "Kau boleh memilikinya kembali, dengan begitu kita tidak harus bertemu lagi dan aku tidak harus selalu mendapatkan pertanyaan sama yang membuatku hampir merasa bosan mendengarnya."

Kyungsoo mengambil tas hitam miliknya yang disampirkan di punggung kursi yang ia duduki, menyampirkannya ke bahu kemudian beranjak, namun hanya satu langkah ia berhenti, dan tanpa menoleh ia berkata; "Sebelum itu aku ingin kau tahu, aku tidak pernah mendustai perasaanku, yang kuperlihatkan selama ini adalah kejujuran dan ketulusanku. Aku jatuh cinta padamu juga bukan kamuflase, sehingga wajar bagiku merasa gelisah ketika aku bahkan tidak tahu alasan mengapa kau bersamaku. Aku ingin kita memulainya dengan benar, membicarakannya satu persatu, membuka perlahan apa yang tidak ingin kita perlihatkan."

Ia menoleh dan bertemu dengan tatapan Sehun yang benar-benar tampak bingung, seolah dia sedang tersesat di suatu tempat yang lain. "Kau berkata bahwa pemantik itu adalah nyawamu, jadi aku ingin mengetahui alasannya, sehingga aku bisa memahaminya. Kau mungkin tidak akan mengerti, bagaimana rasanya memilikimu tapi itu hanya seperti mimpi karena kau seakan justru adalah milik orang lain di saat yang sama. Aku hanya ingin bicara, agar aku tidak perlu lagi merasa dihantui sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui. Kenyataannya, bukan aku yang tidak mempercayaimu, tapi kau, kau yang tidak pernah mempercayaiku, kau tidak pernah ingin membuat hubungan kita menjadi nyata." Sehun tertegun selama Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyum tipis yang menyimpan pilu. "Untuk sesaat kau menakutiku, Sehun."

 **.**

* * *

 **NEXT 3**

* * *

 **.**


	3. Ch3 Your Answer

_[ January 02, 2017, 5:15:29 PM ]_

 **Cigarette Lighter**

 _HunSoo_

Sehun - Kyungsoo

Slight; ChanBaek [Chanyeol - Baekhyun]

 **Lien**

 **.**

* * *

 **.().**

 **.**

Ch3. **YOUR ANSWER**

Kyungsoo berjalan ke luar kafe, memakai tudung jaketnya untuk melindungi kepalanya dari gerimis. Pikirannya kacau sehingga ia tidak tahu ingin pergi ke mana. Lagi, ia merasa dikhianati, mereka bahkan belum sampai 30 menit berbicara, tapi betapa mudahnya mengakhiri hubunga 6 bulan dalam sekejap. Kyungsoo tak mengerti lagi, ia terluka dalam banyak hal, namun meski ingin menangis agar rasa sakit itu menghilang, tak ada air mata yang keluar. Salah satu dari banyak hal yang paling menyiksa adalah ketika kau ingin menangis namun tidak menangis.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan sementara hujan deras mulai turun, baju dan tubuhnya basah tetapi Kyungsoo tak mempedulikannya, karena kemudian ia menyadari, hujan perlahan menghapus ketegangan tubuhnya dan sedikit melenyapkan rasa sakitnya. Tanpa ia sadari ia sudah berada di depan rumah Chanyeol, tempat yang entah sejak kapan sudah selalu menjadi pelariannya, dan pria jangkung itu selalu menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Tak butuh waktu lama pintu rumah untuk dibuka ketika ia mengetuknya beberapa kali, Chanyeol sudah berada di depan pintu tak sampai 30 detik. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu begitu terkejut melihat keadaan Kyungsoo, dan meski terlihat ingin bertanya, namun dia menahan diri saat melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang jelas memperlihatkan kesedihan.

"Bukankah Sehun melakukan itu justru karena dia tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu?" Chanyeol berkata selagi memberikan gelas berisi teh hangat beserta handuk dan baju kering pada Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo mengusak rambutnya dengan handuk, menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Kau ingin mengenal Sehun lebih jauh, kau ingin mengetahui semua tentangnya, kau juga ingin mengetahui tentang perasaan Sehun yang sesungguhnya, tapi bagaimana jika semua kebenaran yang kau inginkan hanya akan membuat Sehun kehilangan dirimu?" Chanyeol duduk berseberangan dengan Kyungsoo sembari menyesap teh hangat miliknya.

"Dengan kata lain kau ingin berkata bahwa Sehun tidak ingin membuka dirinya karena dia takut akan kehilangan diriku? Lalu apa bedanya dengan dia tidak percaya padaku." Tuntut Kyungsoo mulai emosi.

"Itu artinya kau perlu memberikan dia waktu sedikit lebih lama, Kyungsoo. Aku yakin tidak mudah bagi Sehun untuk membuka segala tentang dirinya, setidaknya untuk saat ini." Ujar Chanyeol sembari tersenyum bak seorang Ayah sedang menasehati putranya.

"Tidak, Chanyeol." Desah Kyungsoo frustrasi, kepala yang tertutup handuk, tertunduk. "Selama apapun itu, Sehun akan tetap seperti ini. Dia pria yang hanya hidup untuk masa lalunya. Setiap kali Sehun menanyakan pemantik itu, dia selalu memperlihatkan ekspresi yang tersiksa. Sudah jelas dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan pemantik itu. Dan itu artinya, aku hanya akan menjadi hiasan dalam hidupnya."

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, terlihat sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Kyungsoo," Tegurnya kemudian. Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Chanyeol. "Kau ingin sedikit mendengarkan cerita tentang pemantik itu?"

Kini Kyungsoo yang tertegun selagi mempertimbangkan keinginannya, lantas ia mengangguk.

"Bukan posisiku untuk bercerita tentang masa lalu Sehun, tapi aku ingin memberikan sudut pandang yang lain agar kau bisa memutuskan langkah selanjutnya dengan mempertimbakan dari sisi Sehun." Ujar Chanyeol, Kyungsoo diam menunggu.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena kau menyimpan pemantik itu selama ini, tapi bagi Sehun, pemantik itu sudah seperti tabung oksigen baginya. Bagi mayoritas orang, jika itu menyangkut benda berharga bahkan bernilai tinggi, maka mereka akan menyipannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Tetapi berbeda dengan Sehun, tidak peduli seberapa berharga pemantik itu, dia harus menggunakannya dan membawanya kemana pun dia pergi, hanya dengan begitu dia bisa menghirup udara. " Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo, menilai apakah informasi yang dia katakan bisa dimengerti maknanya oleh Kyungsoo. "Tidak begitu jelas bagaimana, karena aku hanya mendengarnya dari Luhan, kakak Sehun."

Chanyeol melipat tangan di dada, mata melamun jauh mengingat cerita yang pernah didengarnya. "Pada suatu ketika Luhan merasa geram melihat Sehun begitu tergantung pada pemantik itu, sehingga diam-diam dia mengambilnya dan berbohong pada Sehun bahwa dia telah membuang pemantik itu, dan kemudian keluarga mereka melihat perubahan yang tidak pernah disangka oleh mereka, Sehun menghajar Luhan hingga mengalami cedera berat, dan mengamuk seperti orang gila, _ah_ tidak, jika mengutip apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan, maka Sehun benar-benar menjadi gila, dia mengalami tingkat setres yang tinggi karena kehilangan pemantik itu, dia menangis seperti seorang bocah, tidak bisa tidur dan menolak untuk makan, hingga beberapa kali mengalami hiperfentilasi." Chanyeol menjeda, selagi tersenyum miris. Di sisi lain Kyungsoo tertunduk, mata membulat lebar menatap lantai, menyadari kenyataan yang lebih buruk sedang menanti dirinya.

"Ironis, benda mati dan sekecil itu bisa mengendalikan hidup seseorang." Lanjut Chanyeol kemudian. "Dia seperti ikan yang terdampar di daratan, tetapi menjadi berbahaya karena bahkan sampai menyakiti orang lain. Saat itu mereka membawakan Sehun seorang psikiater, tetapi psikiater itu berhenti setelah Sehun melukainya. Kenyataannya mereka pun sadar bahwa yang diinginkan Sehun hanyalah pemantik itu , dan pada akhirnya mereka terpaksa mengembalikan pemantik itu pada Sehun." Chanyeol menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan menatapnya lama, berharap Kyungsoo akan mengerti maksud dari kejadian masa lalu dengan yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

Namun Kyungsoo hanya terdiam membisu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangan. Rasa takut yang entah datangnya dari mana kini perlahan merayapi hatinya.

Melihat Kyungsoo sepertinya belum mengerti, Chanyeol kembali barkata; "Sepertinya kau juga perlu tahu bahwa pemantik itu diberikan oleh seorang gad—"

" _JANGAN._ " Sergah Kyungsoo cepat. "Jangan katakan. Kumohon." Pintanya frustrasi. Kini air mata lamat mengalir membasahi pipi. Sesak di dada tak bisa ia tahan.

Sehun. Yang selama ini bersamanya. Pria dengan senyuman nakal yang selalu memancing emosinya.

Sehun, yang selalu memperlakukan dirinya dengan lembut.

 _Gila?_

Tidak. Bagaimana mungkin dia adalah pria yang seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia melukai orang lain.

Bagaimana mungkin….

Lalu, apakah ia sudah beruntung karena Sehun tidak sempat melukainya setelah berbohong menghilangkan pemantik itu?

 _Ah,_ sekarang ia benar-benar takut padanya.

Jika begitu ia tak ingin mengetahui apapun tentang dirinya. Ia lebih takut menerima kenyataan seperti itu. Kehidupan Sehun, diri Sehun, ia tidak siap menerima ke duanya, tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, ia pun, sepertinya akan melarikan diri darinya.

Biarlah ia menjadi seorang pengecut,

"Aku ingin pulang." Kyungsoo berdiri sembari mengambil tasnya, kemudian dengan cepat berjalan ke arah pintu utama, namun sebelum ia pergi, Chanyeol memberitahunya;

"Kyungsoo, jika kau tidak bisa mencintai masa lalu Sehun, tidak bisakah kau mempertahankan perasaan yang kau miliki untuk Sehun yang sekarang?"

Kyungsoo diam tak member jawaban, kemudian meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol tanpa sepatah kata.

Chanyeol berjalan dan berdiri di dekat jendela kaca, "Kau bisa keluar sekarang, _Baek_." Ujarnya. Kemudian menoleh saat mendengar langkah kaki yang turun dari tangga. "Kenapa harus bersembunyi di saat temanmu membutuhkan seorang teman." Tegurnya.

"Kau tahu bahwa dia tidak akan terbuka padaku sejauh itu seperti dia terbuka padamu." Balas Baekhyun sembari berdiri di samping Chanyeol. "Tapi kau benar-benar bertele-tele, seharusnya kau mengatakannya lebih jelas dengan begitu Kyungsoo akan mengerti."

Chanyeol menatap hujan di luar jendela. "Kupikir seharusnya Kyungsoo bisa mengerti bahwa Sehun yang sekarang sudah menjadi seseorang yang berbeda dengan Sehun yang dulu, itu terlihat jelas dari bagaimana Sehun bisa bertahan dan mengontrol dirinya bahkan saat Kyungsoo mengambil pemantik itu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengerti bahkan setelah mendengar tentang masa lalu Sehun dan sekarang dia justru menjadi takut padanya. Tidak sadar kah bahwa dia sudah menjadi seseorang yang sangat penting bagi Sehun?" Ujarnya. "Sepertinya ini salahku karena berpikir Kyungsoo akan mengerti dan menceritakan tentang Sehun." Sesalnya.

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak menanggapi, namun terdiam kala mendengar pintu rumah digedor tidak sabaran. Mengira bahwa Kyungsoo kembali, Chanyeol segera membuka pintu, namun yang dilihatnya adalah Sehun yang berdiri di sana dengan tubuh basah dan napas terengah.

"Kyungsoo. Di mana Kyungsoo?"

 **.**

 **.().**

 **.**

Selama mengenal Sehun, ini pertama kalinya bagi Kyungsoo merasa menyesal, menyesal karena melihat pria itu kini sedang duduk di teras rumahnya dengan kepala tertunduk, jaket abu-abu dan celana hitamnya basah, rambutnya meneteskan air lamat-lamat. Jika ada saat ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun, maka tidak lain adalah sekarang. Kyungsoo menyesal karena sekarang ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun. Tetapi Kyungsoo juga tidak bisa lari, karena Sehun tidak akan pergi dari sana jika ia tak menemuinya.

Malam sudah semakin larut. Udara dingin menyengat. Kyungsoo menghela napas, menyembunyikan rasa takut yang ia miliki pada pria itu, kemudian ia mendekat, lalu menutup payung putihnya setelah berdiri tepat di hadapan Sehun. Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langsung pada mata Kyungsoo, yang memberikan perasaan sakit ketika Sehun menatapnya dengan mata khawatir. Tak sadarkah bahwa dia sudah menyakitinya sesaat lalu? Kyungsoo tak tahan untuk menuntut tanya meski hanya terucap dalam benak. Dan sesuatu mengetuk hatinya ketika ekspresi khawatir itu berubah menjadi raut wajah lega.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya, sembari berdiri lalu beranjak mendekat—

—namun refleks Kyungsoo menghindar dengan mundur selangkah. Keduanya terpaku saling menatap menyadari gerakan itu sebagai penolakan terlepas disengaja atau pun tidak. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir dalamnya, terselip rasa bersalah di hati atas tindakan refleksnya, namun dengan raut wajah datar ia hanya menatap lekat pada Sehun yang membuatnya menyadari betapa pucatnya bibir Sehun. Sudah berapa lama dia kehujanan?

Keduanya terdiam. Suasana menjadi canggung. Hanya terdengar suara hujan yang seakan menjadi musik latar di antara mereka. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kyungsoo merasa gelisah, ini pertama kalinya ia merasa tidak nyaman berada hanya berdua bersama Sehun. Tanpa bisa mengendalikan pikirannya, benaknya bermain pada skema di mana kemungkinan Sehun akan menyakiti dan melukai dirinya mengingat ia telah mengambil pemantik itu bersamanya selama 6 bulan dan bahkan ia sudah berbohong tentang menghilangkan benda itu. Kyungsoo menutup matanya rapat-rapat, tangan mengepal erat, mengapa Sehun di masa lalu terkesan seperti psikopat yang terobsesi pada pemantik yang diberikan oleh seseorang? Siapa gad—tidak, ia tidak ingin mengetahuinya!

"Aku," Kyungsoo membuka mata, kecamuk dalam pikirannya menghilang seperti asap tertiup angin saat mendengar suara Sehun. Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap mata Sehun yang kini memandangnya dengan luka, sudah jelas pria itu bisa melihat apa yang dirasakan dan dipikirkannya saat ini. Sehun mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo pada dirinya saat ini. Yaitu rasa takut. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja." Detik kemudian dia tersenyum, senyum yang kaku dan dipaksakan. Kyungsoo tak menanggapi. Lalu Sehun kembali berkata; "Kalau begitu, selamat malam."

Sehun berlalu, menembus hujan deras yang terlihat urung reda. Dan Kyungsoo hanya berdiri di sana. Diam. Tak menoleh. Tak peduli ketika ia tahu Sehun sedang kedinginan. Terluka. Dan juga menderita.

 _Lebih baik seperti ini._ Bisik benaknya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.().**

 **.**

"Kau sadar bahwa Sehun juga menderita karena masa lalunya? Apa kau juga tidak menyadari perasaannya padamu?" Baekhyun berbicara sembari mengunyah makanan ringan yang baru saja diletakkan Chanyeol di meja mereka sebelum pergi lagi bersama teman-temannya ketika Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun baru mengambil tempat duduk di kafetaria.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, tapi Sehun membutuhkanm—"

"Baekhyun." Kyungsoo menyela. "Aku akan ke perpustakaan untuk mencari bahan laporanku besok." Kemudian ia berdiri sembari membereskan buku-bukunya yang ia letakkan di meja.

Baekhyun menghela napas lemah. "Sampai kapan kau akan melarikan diri." Tegurnya. Namun mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo tak akan merespon, Baekhyun melanjutkan. "Pergilah." Tukasnya dengan nada kesal.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak malam itu. Ia dan Sehun tidak pernah berbicara bahkan bertemu lagi. Ia tak pernah melihatnya lagi sekalipun ia sedang berkumpul bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Itu seperti Sehun sengaja menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyungsoo mengingat pria pucat itu mengetahui pasti apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo.

Lalu musim semi beberapa tahun berikutnya, ketika aroma bunga segar memenuhi setiap sudut jalan, Kyungsoo lulus dari Universitas. Saat itu Chanyeol memberitahunya, bahwa Sehun kembali ke Amerika sehari setelah upacara kelulusan. Tetapi Kyungsoo masih tak memberi tanggapan, hanya wajah datar yang ia pelihatkan.

Tetapi ia tak bisa mengelak, bahwa rindu itu perlahan memeluk dirinya. Menyiksanya. Membawanya pada rasa yang tak menentu. Namun ia masih mencari, jawaban dari apa yang sesungguhnya diinginkan hatinya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.().**

 **.**

Bulan Desember ketika salju turun, Kyungsoo merayakan natal bersama teman-teman kerjanya. Ia menjadi seorang sekretaris di salah satu perusahaan besar setelah hanya dalah waktu satu tahun menjadi pegawai biasa, lalu tinggal seorang diri di sebuah apartemen mewah. Pekerjaannya selalu berjalan lancar, kehidupannya dipenuhi oleh orang-orang baru, ia disegani karena ketegasannya, diakui karena kecerdasannya, dan dikagumi karena kredibilitasnya, definisi dari kesuksesan seorang laki-laki berada dalam diri Kyungsoo. Para wanita dan gadis muda memperhatikannya, mendekatinya dan berusaha mengambil hatinya, namun Kyungsoo selalu menolaknya dengan sopan. Para pria teman-teman kerjanya menyayangkan itu, menganggap Kyungsoo terlalu memilih dan tak mensyukuri kelebihannya, tetapi Kyungsoo hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum, karena hanya dirinya lah yang paling tahu apa yang dirasakannya.

Tak pernah ada yang tahu, bahwa ada lubang besar di dalam hidupnya, yang semakin lama semakin membesar, membuat hidupnya terasa hampa. Sesuatu yang tak pernah diselesaikan. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia temukan jawabannya. Entah sejak kapan telah menghisap dirinya secara perlahan ke dalam kesedihan tak berujung.

Ia berjalan bersama teman-teman kerjanya di antara orang-orang yang memenuhi jalan kota, hampir terlihat sesak karena malam natal akan segera tiba. Jam dinding di kota menunjukkan angka sebelas, lampu-lampu warna-warni di atas pohon-pohon di pinggir jalan, berkelap-kelip memberi warna semarak, musik-musik natal mengalun meramaikan. Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar lelucon konyol temannya yang sedang mabuk, mengeratkan jaket tebalnya saat samar salju tipis mulai turun setelah sempat reda di sore hari. Ia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, mengajak serta kawan-kawannya, sebelum tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pemantik dinyalakan ketika ia bersalipan dengan seseorang, dengan sigap Kyungsoo menoleh, dan saat yang sama, pria itu berdiri di sana, juga menoleh padanya, dengan rokok terselip di antara bibir. Keduanya mematung saling menatap terkejut, lalu saat api di pemantik padam karena tertiup angin, kedua tubuh yang mematung, bergerak bersamaan sembari menghela napas seakan mereka telah lupa bernapas.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya berdiri diam, satu di antara teman-teman kerjanya bertanya apakah ia mengenal pria di depan sana namun Kyungsoo hanya memberitahu mereka bahwa ia akan menyusul. Di sisi lain, Sehun, mengambil rokok yang belum sempat dinyalakan dari bibirnya lalu memberikannya bersama dengan pemantik perak miliknya pada seorang pria menggunakan setelan jas hitam formal yang berdiri di sampingya—yang baru saja Kyungsoo sadari keberadaanya. Pria itu memanggil Sehun dengan _Tuan,_ dan berbicara dengan sangat formal sebelum Sehun memintanya pergi.

Kyungsoo tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya, menatap Sehun yang kini tampak berbeda, Sehun yang sekarang berpenampilan _perlente_ dan klimis, rambut disisir rapi mengkilap dengan belah samping, pakaian berkelas dengan tuksedo hitam dipadu dengan _coat_ hitam panjang, serta syal panjang abu-abu tersampir di dadanya. Dia bukan lagi Sehun yang selalu memakai jeans, kaos serta jaket biasa, dia bukan Sehun yang rambutnya selalu berantakan, Sehun yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Sehun yang tidak pernah ia lihat dalam beberapa tahun, dia adalah Sehun yang sudah menjadi seorang pria matang dan dewasa, bahkan postur tubuhnya pun berubah sangat gagah. Kyungsoo seperti melihat seseorang yang berbeda, namun satu-satunya yang meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia adalah Sehun yang ia kenal, adalah senyum lembut yang kini terukir di bibirnya.

Di antara hiruk pikuk, di jalan ramai di mana orang-orang berlalu lalang, ke duanya berdiri berhadapan saling menatap.

"Aku menyimpan pertanyaan ini selama bertahun-tahun dan bermaksud untuk menanyakannya padamu suatu saat nanti jika kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu kembali," Ujar Sehun, "Apa kau masih takut padaku?" Nada suara tak menunjukkan keraguan untuk bertanya, namun justru terdengar menyimpan sebuah harapan.

Kyungoo tertegun. Dadanya terasa tiba-tiba menyempit. Ia ingin mengucapkan jawabannya tetapi sesuatu seakan menghalangi, kalimatnya membeku di dalam dada bersama dinginnya salju, mata mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum samar air mata mulai tampak, hingga menjadi genangan yang mengalir membasahi pipi, tangisan yang mewakili segala perasaannya selama ini, setalah menahan rindu, sepi, sedih, luka, dan rasa bersalah, ia tak bisa lagi memendungnya, tak bisa menahannya, kemudian seakan tenaganya terlepas begitu saja, ia menghempas tubuhnya dengan duduk berjongkok, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan ke dua telapak tangan selama isak tangis samar terdengar. Orang-orang mulai memperhatikan dan bertanya dengan heran, namun Kyungsoo tak peduli, ia hanya ingin dibiarkan untuk melepaskan segala sakit dan beban di hatinya, ia tak mengangkat wajahnya bahkan saat merasakan tangan besar Sehun mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut seperti menenangkan seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis. Sehun berjongkok di hadapan Kyungsoo, tampak juga tak peduli ketika dia sendiri pun sadar bahwa mereka sedang berada di tengah jalan dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Dengan senyum lembut yang tak lepas dari bibirnya, Sehun menumpu ke dua lututnya di atas tanah jalan, lau menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam rengkuhannya, memeluknya erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam ceruk leher Kyungsoo sembari menghirup aroma tubuh yang sangat dirindukan. Perlahan, luka, gelisah, ruang hampa dalam hidup Kyungsoo, menguap seperti embun pagi yang menjadi udara segar.

Pada akhirnya ia mendapatkan jawabannya, bahwa tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan dari perasaan rindu yang menyiksa.

 **. . .**

* * *

 **END**

 _[ January 27, 2017, 4:00:13 PM ]_

* * *

 **. . .**

 **HALO...**

Lama tak jumpa. Lama tak menginjakkan kaki di sini xixixiii

Kemaren saya janji pada beberapa temen2 untuk membuat fanfict Hunsoo, ada yg bilang buat hadiah ulang tahun, ada juga yg bilang untuk tahun baru, ck ck, alessaaaan~ wkkkk

Saya juga janji mau buat fanfict Chansoo tapi saya lupa siapa yang minta kemaren, nanti saya buatin juga.

Karena lama sudah gak nulis, jadi pas nulis ff ini rasanya canggung banget, kayak baru belajar nulis, banyak juga yg bikin saya gak puas dengan ff ini, dari bahasa maupun tulisan, konsep dan plot juga, kayaknya gara2 otak sudah jarang diasah T_T

Btw, **YANG TIDAK SUKA CRACK COUPLE, JANGAN DIPAKSAKAN UNTUK MEMBACA, NANTI SAKIT HATI DEMO KE SAYA :D**

Prinsip saya menulis fanfict itu saya senang saat menulis (tanpa paksaan) dan yang baca pun bisa menikmati, jadi yang sekiranya **TIDAK BISA MENIKMATI CRACK COUPLE, JANGAN MEMAKSA UNTUK MEMBACA.**

 **THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

 **LIEN.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
